In a front-end accident, the person on the vehicle seat is subjected to a health risk by virtue of the fact that as a result of the whiplash effect, following a forward displacement of the upper body restrained by the seat belt, the body is subjected to whiplash when the head is thrown against the headrest. This can cause cervical spine syndromes with the resultant disadvantages.